


Storms

by PartiallyBlind



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I dont know how to tag, Reader-Insert, adding chars and tags as i go, also doctor basically kidnapped reader., hes the bomb yo, theres a seer char who is also always tired named fall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartiallyBlind/pseuds/PartiallyBlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June 28th, 2003 AD. The girl had that one date continually going through her head, invading her thoughts like a virus of sorts. What was so important about that day? It was when her life changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storms and Children

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeellll, here it is my first story on archive... Hope you like it!! If I haven't tagged right or if I forgot to add something, please tell me ;;w

Little (Name) was only six when she first met him. She didn't think much of it at the time. Little did she know that from that day on her life would be filled with adventures. It all started on June 28th, 2003.

It was a cold and windy Saturday. A little too windy, in fact. Her grandparents had told her there was a bad storm coming their way and that she had only ten minutes to enjoy. So, the six year old girl sat on the swings in the front yard, humming to herself. It was so dark outside, but it made it beautiful when lightning struck in the distance.  
The girl enjoyed watching the storms coming in. They just seemed so... Interesting. She adored them. She could recognize the signs of a storm a week before they would happen and she would always be so excited. 

So when a blue police box appeared and blocked her view of the storm, she was furious. 

A man had stepped out of it. His hair was brown and spiky. He wore a blue coat, a red tie, and black rimmed glasses. He also wore... Converse? The girl noted that he had the same shoes as her. But they were a lot bigger than the ones she wore. He looked weird. And lost. He looked lost more than anything else.  
"Oh hello there." He said upon seeing the girl. She blinked, tilting her head. "I'm the Doctor. And you are?"  
"You're blocking my view."  
"You're blocking my view? What a silly name..." The Doctor turned around, the storm raging on in the distance. "Ooooh. The storm. Yes, of course. Right. That wasn't your name. Just what I was... doing. Let me just... Move my box." 

The girl nodded. She just wanted him to leave. She wanted to be left alone to watch the amazing storm. As soon as the box disappeared, it reappeared a few feet from it's original position. The man came out of the box again and sat next to the little girl. 

"So your name?"  
"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."  
"We won't be strangers if you tell me your name."  
"... My name is (Name)."  
"That's a very beautiful name."  
"Thanks..."  
After a few moments of silence, the Doctor sighed. "Not very talkative, are you?"  
"If I talk, I'll miss the sounds."  
"Hm. Right. Sounds are very important. Alert you to... Things. Gotta love sounds." 

A few more moments of silence. "Where are your parents?" (Name) shrugged. "I dunno. I live with my grandparents."  
"Ooooh. Okay. Interesting." The Doctor nodded. "You... have the same shoes as me." The little girl nodded.  
"Yep."  
"So-"  
"Shhh this is the best part." The girl put one of her tiny fingers against the Doctor's mouth. She looked so happy as the lightning struck closer. There was one, followed by two, followed by three, and four... And... She sat there, her eyes gleaming in wonder. The Doctor smiled. Human children were just so interesting. 

"I almost forgot the Earth is so beautiful..." He muttered. "To think I protect this planet, but I forgot everyday how beautiful it is. You humans sure know how to keep yourselves busy, eh? Just watchin' storms..."  
"What? Are you not human or something?" (Name) looked at the odd man and frowned. "Well, (Name), can you keep a secret?" The girl nodded.  
"I'm secretly an alien." She gasped. "You wanna know one of my secrets, Mr. Doctor?"  
"Sure?"  
The girl looked around before whispering, "I love storms."  
He laughed. "That's not really a secret." The girl looked down. "Oh..." 

A few more moments of silence. "(Name)?"  
"Yes, Mr. Doctor?"  
"Would you like to see something amazing? It relates to storms." The girl looked up at him and nodded quickly. "Alrighty, then! Let's go!" The Doctor hopped off the swing. "One quick trip! Short enough that you'll be back in time for dinner!" (Name) laughed. "Mr. Doctor, dinner was three hours ago."  
"Exactly! Our trip will be so short, that you'll go back in time."  
"Yay! Let's go!" 

 

 

 

The front door opened as soon as (Name) and the Doctor had left. Two humanoid shadows loomed in the darkness. "Target acquired. Doctor has been found. Informing Master." A robotic voice said. "Initiating... Worry mode."  
"Oh, dear? Where did (Name) go?" A woman's voice. It sounded old and had a sarcastic tone to it. Like it wasn't genuine. "I don't know, darling. Wasn't there a man out there with her?" A male voice asked. Old and sarcastic like the last.  
"Oh no! Our little grandchild has been kidnapped! Inform the police!" The two voices laughed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~Extended ending~  
The small girl and the Time Lord had gone to Jupiter and Saturn first. The Doctor just had to show the little one storms on other planets.  
And now the sat in the middle of a storm, safe in the TARDIS, of course. It was currently just drifting in space.  
(Name) sat on the stairs leading to the TARDIS' entrance. The Doctor stood behind her, smiling down. He wouldn't admit it, but he missed having a child around. It had been such a long, long time... "(Name)."  
"Mr. Doctor?"  
"Would you like to be my companion? We'll travel around space and see so many great things together..."  
"I'd love to! As long as I can see as many storms as I want!"  
The Doctor laughed. "Of course, little one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im not dead!

The Doctor extended his hand and you took it in excitement.

The Doctor had, of course, changed your life.

He had found you as a child, enjoying a simple storm as it played out in the distance. And then he offered to make you his companion! You were ecstatic of course, but, then again, wouldn't any six year old be?   
He offered you the chance to see storms in space, full planetary destruction from storms, galaxies clashing to create a beautiful storm in the middle of space!  
But, most of all, he made you feel like you belonged.

You weren't exactly the most liked at your school. Everyone had said you were weird for wearing those bright red converse everyday and the fact you seemed obsessed with storms.   
Well, that and you had drums in your head. A simple four tune beat played over and over in your mind. 1, 2, 3, 4. Start over. Follow the last pattern. Unchanging.   
You had told someone once, but your grandparents just said that it was something taboo to talk about and that it happened to everyone. So, you accidentally let it slip in school.   
And then let it slip to the school's councilor.  
Who then slipped it up to a psychiatrist.   
Who then slipped it to your local pharmacy.  
Who slipped it to your grandparents.

  
So there you were. A weird kid that loved storms, had drums in her head, and was taking crazy pills.   
But you were... Perfect.

At least, he thought you were.

Beautiful (hair color) hair, (eye color) eyes... You had grown up to be beautiful. Yet he hadn't really noticed.   
But that's not important to the story right now.

 

You pulled on your (f/c) hoodie, letting it settle onto your shoulders. Your bright red converse went perfectly with your black leggings and hoodie.  
You sighed.  
It was the perfect day.

Perfect for what, you had no idea. But it was perfect nonetheless.

Once you decided you were ready for the day, you took your pills and set off to find your fellow companion.   
He was an odd fellow. About 6'4", lanky. His light hair seemed to glow in sunlight and his dark eyes just complimented it.

You turned a corner, humming to yourself as you made your way to see if he was up. You figured he wasn't, of course. Usually you were the day person and he was the night one to keep your Doctor quiet during the night.

But, today was different. You knew it was different. Something was going to happen and you wanted him to see it.  
You wanted everyone to see it.  
They just had to! If it caused such a wonderful feeling in you, it had to be good!

You knocked on your peer's door once more and it opened with a creak. The man stood there, hair askew. He was dressed for the day, thank stars, but clearly hadn't done his hair.   
"Mornin'!" You chirped. He groaned in reply, pushing past you.

You didn't think this was rude, however, because you knew how hard sleep was for him. Human seers were so hard to find, after all.  
At least that's what the Doctor told you.

"They're usually perpetually tired. They, well, can't really control their visions, so. But when they do sleep, oh ho do they dream. Amazing dreams, really. Great things. Mother was a seer, ya know. Imagine how taxing it is to raise kids and also never get any sleep. Good thing I wasn't raised in her household." And then he had laughed and messed with your hair.   
You always did like the Doctor's stories.   
Stories of war, stories of peace... Stories of a golden planet named Gallifrey. They filled your head with amazement and curiosity and were glad when you were asked if, instead of sporadic trips, you just wanted to be his permanent companion.   
You had said yes, of course.

The Doctor was an interesting man. He liked the little things. Bowties, converse, black holes... Yknow, little things. He once told you he loved the tone of your voice. And then said he loved Fall's hobbies (to which the man had groaned and rolled back over to go to sleep.)

  
You laughed a little at the memories before going to join your misfit gang. It just consisted of you, the Doctor, and Fall, of course, but it was still your little gang and you wouldn't change a thing.   
Your smile widened as you got to the console room, seeing as the Doctor wasn't there. Fall, however, was and had taken to napping on the chairs.

The Doctor had appeared soon enough. His bowtie was undone and he had a tie around his head.   
"Mornin'." He said casually. You nodded. Fall groaned and muttered something. You didn't hear him.

"Is that so, my autumn loving companion? Weeeell, we'll just have to find out, huh?"

And off the TARDIS went.


	3. And we can settle this

"Doctor, wherever are we going?" You asked as the box took off.   
"To wherever Fall says, I suppose."   
"... Why?"   
"Didn't you know? Todays the end of the world."  
"... What?"   
"Ye. End of the Earth and all that apparently."   
"That... That sounds concerning."  
"Naaaah."  
"Why aren't you more concerned about this?"   
"Why would I be? Last Earth ending vision was 'bout cactus people taking over the planet." The Doctor shrugged.

"... Oh right."   
"But I have proof this is End of the World stuff!" Fall suddenly said. "And the beast awakens." You muttered.   
"Okay wow. Rude." He rolled his eyes. "Doctor, I heard... I heard drums."   
The Doctor stopped his messing with controls, frozen in place.  
"A... A beat. And a void. And... A boy. Koschei, it said. I don't want to go... I-I..."

The Doctor turned quite suddenly, cutting the man off. "Where did you hear that name?"   
"Uh..."  
"That name is NOT for you." He snapped suddenly. "Don't EVER say that again!"   
"Okay, okay. Geez, Doctor." Fall rolled his eyes. You had been startled at this sudden change of mood, eyes widening as the Doctor went from 0 to 100.   
"The drums, Doctor..." Fall started again. "They came from... From one of us. And I know it's not me, cuz I don't... I mean I already HAVE a weirdness. Can't have two." He seemed unfazed by the Doctor's reaction, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Your mind wandered.

 

  
It happened when she was only 13. Traveling with the Doctor was a blast. Literally, sometimes.   
She stood next to him as he almost burned alive. He stayed with him as that girl, Donna, snapped him out of his daze.   
She was with him for Martha.  
And she was there for the end, as well.

 

"Everyone get down! Time is reversing!" The Doctor ducked down along with his companion, Martha. The two smiled at each other until it was over. The world was okay and safe. For now.  
The Doctor jumped up. "The paradox is broken! We've reverted back, one year and one day, two minutes passed 8 in the morning!" He ran over to the comms.   
"This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the president assassinated." Off to the side, the Master sighed. "See? Just after the president was killed, but just before the spheres arrived." The Doctor smiles. "Everything back to normal. Planet Earth, restored. None of it happened."

"What about the spheres?"   
"Trapped at the end of the universe."   
"But... I can remember it."   
"We're at the eye of the storm. Only ones who will ever remember it."

  
The Master had made a beeline to the door. She and Captain Harkness were there to stop him.   
They put the man in cuffs before leading him back to his fellow Time Lord.   
"So, what do we do with this one?"   
"We kill him."  
"We execute him."   
"We throw him into a storm and take his regeneration energy!" (Name) said suddenly. Both Time Lords looked at her, very startled.   
"Okay I am... I am not even going to start saying were that is wrong. (Name), we are going to have a very long conversation about your attitude. But, no, that's not the solution." The Master looked back at the girl and whispered, "(Name)?"   
"He's my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence."

"Can't trust him." Jack had replied.  
"No, no I can't. Only safe place to keep him is the TARDIS."   
The Master's eyes widened. "You're... You're just gonna keep me?"

The Doctor looked at his old friend, sadness in his eyes. "If that's what is needed, then yes. Maybe I just need to settle down. You, me, (Name)..." His eyes trailed over to the girl.

  
All was silent.

  
Until...  
A gunshot.

The Master gasped in pain, falling to the ground. The Doctor grabbed his arm and helped lower him to the ground, eyes widening in panic. The Master smiled up at him. "I always thought our story would end in a different way." He chuckled. "Always the women, eh?" He looked over at his wife, who was being detained.   
"I didn't see her."   
"Dying in your arms. Happy now?"  
"Oh don't be silly it's only a bullet. Just regenerate."  
"I guess you don't know me too well. I refuse."   
"Regenerate. Just regenerate! Please, please! Just regenerate! Come on!"   
"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you and your so called /companion/?!" The Master scoffed.   
"But you've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me- all the things we've done. Axons. Remember the Axons? And the Daleks! We're the only two left..." The Doctor sobbed. "And no one else... Regenerate!"   
"Three. Take care of her, will you? The other one..."  
The Master smiled. "Haha... How about that? I win. Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming-- Will it stop?" He smile for a moment before his eyes closed. For the last time. An evil smirk sat on his lips.

She was there as his lifeless body burned.   
She was there as Martha held her.   
She was there as the Doctor sulked.

 

  
Your eyes stared down at the floor as the memory flashed in your head. Memories of a girl who was once you.   
No, she was still you. No matter what happened. She was still you. Your hand had gone to the console and tapped away to the beats in your head.

The Doctor and Fall stopped their bickering to turn to you.   
The Doctor said your name. You didn't seem to notice.

  
One   
Two  
Three  
Four

One  
Two  
Three  
Four

One  
Two

 

Three

 

Four

 

 

All was silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get a chapter and you get a chapter and you get a chapter!   
> okay its only one chapter and everyone has to share it but still

It was the summer of 1857 on the small ocean planet of Margathea.

It was sunny, however not too bright. The planet was made of water, with a giant Pangea in the middle, thus creating a light breeze wherever anyone went.

It was perfect.

Until it wasn't.

A ship appeared in the sky one day and it landed over the Eastern waters of the planet. It frightened everyone down to their very core. Especially when the silver men stepped out.

They took the countries one by one, enslaving all and turning them into silver men as well.

Here are the thoughts of three of those Cybermen.

One thought, I wonder what is for dinner tonight.

Another thought, Wow, shooting at these guys sure is fun!

And finally, I miss travelling with the Doctor.

All three were later decommissioned for having their own thought processes instead of being focused on the one goal of turning every being in the universe into Cybermen.

 

There was one left. A boy who was grabbed by a mad man with a blue box. His companion had held her hand out for said boy and he took it gladly. She wasn't too bad looking and around his age, so why not? Teenage hormones and all that.

The companion had donned a dress, as brilliant and blue as the box. The man had donned a suit and converse, bright red.

And Fall smiled.

What a perfect way to end his world.

/////

You were scared. Scratch that, you were t e r r i f i e d. Because there was someone in the TARDIS, your TARDIS, and he was there to hurt you. You knew it. He hadn't said he WAS, but you knew deep down he was there to hurt you and take you and h u r t your TARDIS.

The lights were dimmed, yet glowed a soft red, as if the box was in low power mode.

Your companions were missing. You couldn't find them and all that ran through your head was, 'Run. Run. Run. Run. Leave. Leave. Leave.'

Fight or flight. Something you hadn't felt in a while.

The red lights slowly turned off as you ran down one of the long, neverending halls. Until eventually all were out and at the end of the hallway stood him. HIM. Run.

"I don't want to go, Theta."

And then you were awake.

/////

"That doesn't sound very world ending." The Doctor had mumbled, hand going up to rest on his chin. Glasses rested on his face and his bowtie was undone around his neck.

"I think you being scared is enough sign for an apocalypse." Fall had chuckled.

"Well, I'm scared of a lot of things."

"You sure don't show it."

"You can't when you're me."

"I know."

"We should really wake up (Name)." Fall suggested.

The Doctor looked to his first companion, sorrow in his eyes. "It's Christmas time where we landed, you know. Snow, funny hats, killer trees..." He paused. "She's not fond of winter. Can't see the storms through blizzards. Would be no point in trying to wake her right now."

He turned and placed his glasses in his coat pocket, followed by him redoing his tie.

He took his steps over to the entrance of the TARDIS, hands in his pockets.

He sighed. 

What a terrible thing it is to know you're dying.

**Author's Note:**

> oOOPS accidentally posted a chapter early and didnt realize it!! sorryyy!!


End file.
